Photovoltaic solar systems benefit from increased electrical and conversion efficiency and reduced cost. Both effects advantageously reduce the overall cost of energy produced by the solar system. One way to reduce cost is to reduce the complexity of the system. Another is to reduce the weight of the system.
Photovoltaic solar systems can be composed of a number of individually-constructed photovoltaic modules. Each module can contain and support a photovoltaic laminate. Reducing the weight or complexity of either can improve the system. Photovoltaic modules can be inspected to meet performance, reliability, safety, and manufacturing specifications. Advantageously, the innovations which improve the system cost or efficiency can permit the photovoltaic module to continue to meet specifications.